Cassie
Cassie Pa. is the fourth Harvest girl and for a time after her resurrection, she was formerly possessed by Esther. According to the trailer of Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, ''she is stuck in the Doweger Fauline's Cottage and interacts with Rebekah. History She was the second Witch sacrificed by Bastianna Natale. She was friends with Monique and Abigail. Cassie spent a year over in Limbo with them until they were both resurrected. After that she was the only Harvest Girl there which made her a easy target for Esther who at the time was planning to life. Meanwhile her fellow friend Monique plans to kill Genevieve the witch who took Cassie's place during the Reaping and was going to do it on Hope's birthday. However the vision of all Harvest Girls being together again never happened as the Lafayette Cemetery battle left two Harvest Girls as causalities. After Genevieve was killed in the aftermath of the battle. Cassie rose from her tomb hours later in the night where it was shown to the audinece that she was Esther's vessel. She stayed that way for 4 months until Esther left her to possess Lenore. However her time as an ''prisoner ''wouldn't end as she got put in another ''physical ''prison Dowager Folean's house where she meets Rebekah. Throughout The Originals Series She is seen in a flashback in ''Sinners and Saints, ''when Davina is talking about the Harvest. In ''Apres Moi, Le Deluge, her corpse is seen when it's decided that the Harvest will be completed. As of Moon Over Bourbon Street, she is the only Harvest girl that has not been resurrected. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Monique plans to kill Genevieve to raise Cassie from the dead. After Genevieve, Monique and Abigail are killed, Cassie rises from her grave, but she is actually possessed by Esther and is beside Vincent, who is possessed by Finn. Season Two In Rebirth, it is shown that Esther is still pretending to be her, only dropping the facade when alone with Finn and Kol, who are possessing Vincent and Kaleb, respectively. In Alive and Kicking, Esther is still in Cassie's body. She is making moonlight rings in return for the werewolves allegiance which she used to her advantage when she order them to attack Kol and Davina who were on a date. To find out what Davina's secret weapon is, but she doesn't find out its her husband as Kol lied to her about being knocked out. Klaus visited her and they talk from there he discovers Esther is possessing Cassie. In Every Mother's Son, during the family dinner with her sons Finn, Elijah, and Klaus, Esther leaves Cassie's body and enters into Lenore's body. When questioned afterward as to Esther's whereabouts, Cassie is confused as to what is going on and does not know Elijah and Klaus. Elijah convinces Klaus to leave her be. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, it's shown that she is imprisoned in the Asylum that used to be the Dowager Fauline's house, having been imprisoned their due to having post traumatic stress from her time as Esther's vessel. In Sanctuary, Powers and Abilities Cassie possesses the standard power level of a Harvest Witch as she was chosen by the Ancestors for her great potential. She may possess an exclusive ability to sense the essence of another being as she is able to tell who is possessing a fellow presumably insane witch who is inhabited by Rebekah. As the Harvest Witch of Water, Cassie harbors the full power of water, which has been shown to have the power to drown cities with rain. Personality Cassie is one of the most ruthless young witches we've ever seen. She does not seem to share Davina's naiveté she's dangerous. However that was under Esther's influence before she let Cassie regain control back over her own body. She seem to be scared and nervous not remembering anything about what happen during the four months Esther had her as a host. Physical Appearance Cassie has short, brown hair which is pixie styled and has a somewhat pale complextion. She stands at 5'2", and her frame is slim and petite. Also like most of the other Harvest Girls her eyes are blue. Appearances Season One *''Sinners and Saints'' (Flashback) *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' (Corpse) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Possessed by Esther) Season Two *''Rebirth'' (Possessed by Esther) *''Alive and Kicking'' (Possessed by Esther) *''Every Mother's Son'' (Released from Esther's possession) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Unaired) *''Sanctuary]'' (Unaired) Name *'''Cassie '''is a diminutive form of Cassandra, which means "She Who Entangles Men". The origin of the name "Cassie" is English and has alternate spellings of Kassi, Cassy or Kassie. *In the season finale's final scene, Cassie's tombstone is seen, revealing that her surname's first two letters are "P" & "a". Trivia * Cassie will be confronted by Rebekah, who needs her help with her current situation as according to spoilers. * Out of the four girls used for The Harvest Cassie was out of the commission for the longest by being dead over a year and being Esther's host for 4 months after her return. * Cassie's family could be all dead or left the city after the incomplete The Harvest the first time. Which it made more convenient for Esther to have her as first host for herself. *According to Showfax, for the casting, Monique's recycled scenes were used for the character hinting at Cassie being similar to Monique. However that could meant while Cassie was under Esther's control since the fans have no idea of what her personality is really like. * According to Michael Narducci, Cassie is in the Asylum due to having post traumatic stress disorder. http://insidetv.ew.com/2014/12/09/the-originals-season-2-episode-9-postmortem-michael-narducci/ Gallery EstherCassie.png Normal_TheOriginals201-0322OliverCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0347VincentCassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0354VincentCassie.jpeg The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(f).jpg| Normal_TheOriginals201-1458Cassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1482Cassie.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0356.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0358.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0387.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0398.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0819.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0820.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0838.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0860.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1128.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1139.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1147.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1331.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1349.jpeg References See also